This invention relates to a crankchamber precompression type two-cycle internal combustion engine.
Generally two-cycle internal combustion engines suffer the disadvantage that they have a higher fuel consumption ratio than four-cycle internal combustion engines and consequently their fuel cost is high, because of a blow-bye phenomenon that occurs during the scavenging stroke in an engine of the crankchamber precompression type and because of a back-blow phenomenon that occurs in the low speed range when the engine is of the piston control type intake system.